Oneshot Collection
by katsukisprincess
Summary: A collection of My Hero Academic oneshots. Smut, angst, fluff, all the goods! Requests are open!
1. TheBeach-BakugouXReader(SMUT)

(A/N: hello!! This is my first published oneshot for bnha/mha! My requests are open, I'm currently only writing for Bakugou and Midoriya, but I'll write any kind of work. Let me know!

Warnings: smut smut smut, daddy kink, swearing (obviously))

There was only one thing that sounded worse than a day at the beach to Katsuki Bakugou: a day at the beach with a group of class 1-A idiots. It wasn't so much the heat or the sand that bothered him, it was the idea of taking a day and using it for something as pointless as laying by water, building structures out of sand, the likes. So much could be accomplished in the empty time... training, cooking, learning.

"But I came with you to train all day yesterday!" (Y/N) whined, slapping her feet against the wood cabinet in distress. She was sitting on the counter as her boyfriend cleaned dishes from the breakfast he made them that morning; when Uraraka sent the invite through text not even five minutes ago, she came to him right away. At her words, Bakugou's eyes widened, surprised to see his normally composed girlfriend so wrapped in the idea of the beach. The fucking beach.

'She must really want this,' he thought, his eyes narrowing towards the pan he was scrubbing, maybe too harshly. 'I've never seen this idiot in such a mess. She's acting like a child.' Still, he wasn't going to give in. Like hell he was going to waste his Sunday surrounded by the extras he had to deal with all week.

"You needed that training."

(Y/N) scoffed, throwing her hands up in defeat. She had been begging since the minute she was invited, and her asshat of a boyfriend wasn't going to give in. She threw herself off the counter and stomped off to her bedroom, leaving Bakugou in the kitchen. He had come over for a relaxing day, cooked her breakfast and all. He didn't care if she was going to go pout, there was no fucking way she was going to pull him out of his comfort and out into the sun. He'd walk home. He didn't give her a second look, only shook his head and continued his work. He was going to relax, damn it!

That was the plan, yes... until (Y/N) came back into the kitchen.

Her hair was tied into a low side bun, wavy pieces left out to frame her slightly round face. Bakugou didn't notice her until she set a bottle of sunscreen down on the table, and when he did see her, he completely dropped the dish he was washing. His mouth fell open, a large FUCK no coming from his lips.

"Oh I'm sorry... is something wrong?" (Y/N) was currently rubbing sunscreen across her *very* exposed chest, making sure to get every crevice now that all eyes were on her. Her tiny bikini top was complimented by matching shorts, currently covered by a light cover up skirt.

She looked absolutely breathtaking.

Ignoring the bulge that grew in his pants at the sight in front of him, Bakugou gave his girlfriend one of the angriest looks she's ever seen. There was NO fucking way that those fucking idiots from school were going to stare at his girlfriend like this all day. No. Fucking. Way. He slammed the sponge he was holding into the sink, letting the water splash all over the counters.

"Get in the car, you fucking shit head. I have to get my fucking swim trunks."

A very red boy stomped his way out to the car, and his very happy girlfriend danced out behind him.

"(Y/N), you came!! Your text made it sound like you weren't going to be able to make it!" Uraraka and the other girls met the girl as soon as she came in sight, taking turns hugging as a greeting.

(Y/N) laughed, moving one of her loose strands out of her face. "I eventually talked the grump into it." Standing a few feet behind her, Bakugou was set off with irritation again.

"YOU DIDN'T TALK ME INTO IT, IDIOT! I WAS FORCED TO FUCKING COME HERE!" The girls rolled their eyes almost in unison, used to their classmate's asshole attitude. They knew, from (Y/N), that he was a softie in private, but none of them would ever admit to him that they knew. They weren't trying to lose a limb.

Walking to where the friends were gathered, the girls settled in the sand to giggle at the scene in front of them. The boys were engaged in a game of chicken; the current battle was Midoriya on the shoulders of Iida and Kirishima on the shoulders of Sato. As the girls had wagered, Midoriya landed in the water faster than any of them would admit, for his embarrassment sake.

Well... all except for Bakugou.

"DEKU, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!! WHY DID YOU THINK YOU EVEN STOOD A CHANCE, HA?? SOMEONE LET ME IN, I'LL FUCKING DESTROY YOU LOSERS!" (Y/N) took a deep sigh, happy that her boyfriend had settled into the activities. She was worried that he was going to hover over her for the entire day.

The next couple hours consisted of normal beach activities: the continuous games of chicken, a sand castle building contest, and, when the girls eventually got into the water, a splashing competition. Mineta and Kaminari stood near the guys, but were staring open-mouthed towards the group that was splashing away.

"Momo looks like a goddess in that swimsuit," Kaminari whined, keeping his eyes locked on areas that, if anyone saw, would cause him to get his ass kicked.

"Forget her," Mineta gasped. "Look at (Y/N)'s tits!" Bakugou's head snapped at your name, first at the fucking filthy grape and then over to who he was talking about. He watched as you bounced around with your friends, your swimsuit doing nothing to protect you from what the perverts next to you were saying. Mineta kept speaking, but Bakugou wasn't listening.

Todoroki looked over in time to see sparks come from the blonde's hands, and tapped Iida in enough time for him to help peel Bakugou back from the plan to absolutely blast the grape into the sun.

"I'LL MAKE YOU A FUCKING RAISIN, ASSHOLE!" He strained against the strong arms of Todoroki and Iida, catching the attention of the group members that weren't paying attention. (Y/N) and a few others came swimming over. "KEEP TALKING ABOUT MY WOMAN, YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN, HA?? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU ASS-"

His ranting was interrupted by a pair of cool hands on either side of his face. (Y/N) used her quirk to her advantage, sending cool waves through the angry boy's body to calm him down. It was working, and the boys released Bakugou. As soon as his eyes focused on what it was that calmed him down, though, his eyes were back to being filled with anger.

"You."

With that, (Y/N) was tossed over his shoulder with a squeal. She fought against his arms, telling him to let her down, but there was no way in hell he was going to oblige.

"See ya later, losers." Bakugou gave the group the finger as he carried (Y/N) back to the car, stopping to swipe up the bag with their belongings. He tossed her into his car, slamming the door as she attempted to recover.

"What the fuck, Katsuki?? I didn't want to leave!" The girl exclaimed when her boyfriend got into the car. She knew better than to try to run off or go back to the beach- it was one thing to test her boyfriend's anger, but even she wouldn't even think about pushing the limits when he was jealous. He never responded to her, and his fists were clenched against the steering wheel the entire way home, so tight that (Y/N) thought it was going to snap. Nearly fearing what was going to come from him when they got home, she laid her head back against the headrest and watched the scenery go by, not attempting to make any more conversation.

When the two made it inside, Bakugou grabbed a hold of his girlfriend's wrist and pulled her harshly up to her bedroom, ignoring her cries to let go. When they reached their destination, he slammed her door and in turn slammed her back up against it. One hand flew to her neck, applying light pressure to either side, while his other hand applied pressure to her hip, ensuring she wasn't going anywhere. His leg found home in between hers, and she let out a mewl.

"You wanna put yourself out on show, ha?" He growled into (Y/N)'s ear, his hand moving from her hip up to grip her left tit, eliciting a squeal. "You want all of those fucking extras to see what's mine?" She shook her head feverishly, wanting him to know how dedicated to him she was.

"Oh, that doesn't sound like what was happening..." He nipped her ear, letting his tongue travel down to her lips, flicking it onto her top lip before taking the bottom into his mouth. He sucked for a second, and let it fall. When he came back to her ear, his words were even more raspy. "Sounds like that calls for a punishment."

Before she could react, the girl was flipped so her stomach was now pressed against the door. Her hands were held above her head with one of his, and the other went down to wrap around her stomach. Bakugou pressed his hard groin into her ass and let out a sigh.

"Don't you see what you do to me, princess?" (Y/N) gulped, knowing that the use of that certain pet name meant that her lover meant business. Rubbing her thighs together, she couldn't help but want to push him further and take advantage of the mood he was in. Her next words were soft, but when heard, they made Bakugou's member grow impossibly harder, and she heard him take in a sharp breath.

"Please let me make it up to you... daddy."

Before she knew it, they were moving from the door to the bed. (Y/N) was thrown on her back, her head and neck hanging off the side. After taking off his swim trunks and boxers he was standing over her body, one leg on either side of her head. A deep chuckle came low from his throat.

Bakugou took a hold of his cock in his hand and pumped it a few times before trailing it across his lover's cheek and lips, coating her soft skin with the precum that had escaped from all of the pent-up frustration. "You did this, princess. Don't you want to make me feel good? Shouldn't you fucking make it up to me for leaving me so big and hard all day?"

"Open up, princess." As (Y/N) opened her lips and stuck her tongue out slightly, the blonde let one hand fall behind her head for support and the other tangled into her hair, knotting it around his fingers. He dipped his cock into her mouth and down her throat, groaning as the base hit her lips. (Y/N) closed around it in response, beginning to salivitate and whimper around the intense girth that was shoved down her throat. Katsuki began moving his hips relentlessly, fucking her face and watching in awe as she took every inch. Her whimpers and mewls were enough to nearly send him over the edge themselves, her entire face now soaked with her own saliva and his balls mopping up as they came to rest on her chin with every thrust.

The sight in front of him- the love of his life, makeup running down her face, his hair tangled in his hands- was enough to forget any jealousy that racked his brain previously. Still, they both were having much more fun than the beach, so he wasn't going to stop here. Right as he could feel himself ready to release his load, he removed himself from her mouth, immediately missing the heat he was previously plunged in. (Y/N) coughed and lifted herself up, wiping off her face and looking up to her boyfriend with hooded eyes.

She let herself fall on her back, the pulsing between her thighs impossible to ignore now. She removed her bikini top and bottom. She reached for Bakugou's hand, pulling him onto the bed and letting his hand fall to her dripping heat. "Please, Katsu," She whimpered, begging her dominant partner to relieve her. "I need you."

Katsuki smirked, grabbing onto her legs and pushing them completely back to rest on either side of her head. "All you had to say, baby."

(Y/N) gasped the second his mouth hit her pussy. He took his time, carelessly planting kisses around the area, coyly avoiding the one spot she wanted him most. Not being able to handle it anymore, she reached for his head, lacing her fingers in his ashy hair and unsuccessfully attempting to pull him where she wanted him. At this, Katsuki chuckled, pulling up from the kiss he was planting directly above her clit. "Wrong move, princess."

Her actions found her now bound, her hands behind her back. Bakugou moved positions, laying on his back and pulling (Y/N) over him, allowing her heat to fall directly over his face. "Don't move, or you won't be cumming." She whimpered as he used his fingers to pull open her flower, taking his time at looking. "And by the looks of it, baby... you need to." Pulling some sympathy from him, he finally let his mouth collide with her clit, and (Y/N) let out an almost animal-like sound at the sudden contact. She ground her hips down onto Katsuki's face, not being able to use her bound hands but making use of her ability to grind, grind, grind.

Her moans were getting louder as he went on, swirling his tongue around her bud and sucking on it, evoking a jump as his teeth grazed the sensitive spot. Her speed increased against his face and his hands went up to slap her ass, helping her move. After this, he went to unbind her hands, and (Y/N) gasped with glee. Her right hand moved back to grab onto his still hard cock, her up-and-down movements gaining her a rough groan from her boyfriend's lips, the vibrations feeling absolutely amazing. Her left hand grabbed onto her tit as she threw her head back in ecstacy, and at this sight, Katsuki could have completely busted all over. He pulled his mouth away and his love groaned at the sudden loss.

He flipped the two over once again, so her legs were thrown over his shoulders. He was trying to keep his sense of anger in his movements, but honestly, when they got to this point in the sex, he turned to putty in his hands. He'd never seen someone look, sound, smell, taste so beautifully. (Y/N) really was the love of his life.

"Please Katsu," She gasped, her breaths frantic. "Please let me cum!" With a groan, Katsuki lined himself up to her pussy and delved into her absolutely dripping warmth. Her hands went up to knot into his hair again, slightly tugging. Their lips met, their teeth smashed, neither cared. He slammed his cock into her, her screams against his mouth plenty motivation.

"Tell me who makes you fucking feel like this." He rasped out, his forehead resting on hers and his hand back on his neck.

"Y-y-you! Katsu, you, oh my god! Oh fuck, you're so fucking huge!" (Y/N) screamed, allowing anyone to hear.

"That's right baby, no one will ever fucking make you feel this good. You are mine, always. Forever. Don't fucking forget it." Bakugou groaned, his thrusts losing rhythm as he was close to releasing. His love grabbed onto his lower back, pushing him into her further and gasping, about to reach her own climax.

"Oh-oh fuck Kastu! Please, please fill me up daddy! Fill my pussy up- oh!" Her words were cut short as she reached her end, her walls tightening unbelievably around Katsuki's cock. This, mixed with the words that send him into a whole new fucking world of euporhia, caused him to release his seed into (Y/N), plunging into her with all of his strength and keeping himself there. She felt him twitch inside of her, and they both laid, wordless, for a few moments. Eventually, Katsuki pulled himself out of her with a low grunt, plopping himself onto the bed next to her.

"You're a fucking idiot for wearing that stupid ass swimsuit. I'll kick your ass if I see it again, anywhere besides this bedroom." (Y/N) giggled, moving to lay her head on her boyfriend's chest.

"I had a feeling it could end like this."

With a scoff, Bakugou reached over, grabbed a pillow, and slammed it onto his love's face.


	2. Yandere Bakugou x OC (SMUT)

Request: Yandere!Bakugou nsfw with restrained S/O

(A/N: Hello! decided to put in an actual OC rather than an insert reader just because I find it much easier to read. The character is one that I've been building up chapters for a normal Bakugou fic with, but feel free to replace name with yourself, all of that good stuff. The story won't be dependent on the character but she is a female, just in advance. As always, enjoy!

Requests are OPEN!

Warnings: language, violence, sexual acts, all that good stuff)

* * *

Katsuki tightened the bonds around Skylar's wrists even further, her lips falling open with a strangled call of pain. She wished she could wipe the tears off her face on the shoulder of her shirt, but with her boyfriend pacing the room in silence, she wasn't going to make _any _movements.

Seeming to come to a conclusion, Katsuki stopped his wandering and came up to Skylar's face, grabbing a hold of her neck and staring into her eyes with a glare that she couldn't unpack. When he spoke, though, it was exactly what she was expecting to hear.

"What the fuck did I tell you would happen if I saw you talking to that IcyHot bastard? Ha?" When Skylar didn't speak, he reached up and planted one hard smack across her face. "Fucking _answer me _when I talk to you!"

"Y-you... you said you would kill him." Katsuki nodded with a chuckle. There was no point in telling him that it wasn't _her choice _to talk to Todoroki- they were partnered for an assignment in class at the end of the day. The entire time the two were sparring with their partners, both Skylar and Katskuki shared glances: hers filled with fear, silently begging him to understand that this wasn't her choice. His, on the other hand, let her know exactly what was going to happen when they got back to his dorm that night: she was going to be punished.

The two had an interesting relationship, to say the least. Katsuki was all eyes on Skylar the second she had shyly entered the classroom, and his interest turned into an obsession as time went along and she further proved to him that she was going to end up one of the top in the class, given the strength of her quirk and the strength of herself, period. She never put up with his shit, and it only furthered the blonde to push her buttons. Liking the attention, the two ended up in this fucked up relationship... he was possessive, he was violent, but he loved her and would protect her until the day she died... _if he ever let her. _Skylar didn't understand why she allowed this to continue, a lot of the time, but she figured that even if she had tried to leave at this point, he'd never let her. It hurt her, the whole ordeal, but at the end of the day, he took care of her. stockholm syndrome wtf brainwashed btichhh

"That's fucking right, darling. But.." Eliciting a squeal from Skylar's mouth, Katsuki reached down and ripped her one-piece training uniform completely to shreds. Also relieving her of her undergarments, she now stood in front of him, completely naked. Her pale skin was littered with scars and bruises- some from training, but most from her boyfriend. 'Katsu' was scarred into the top of her thigh, his way of marking his territory permanently. Katsuki Bakugou? Completely fucking insane. In general, yes, but mostly over Skylar Nakamura. Every time she saw the scar she was reminded that she was_ his. _

"I might be convinced to lighten his ass kicking, this time. If you're a _good girl." _Katsuki fell to his knees, picking up his addiction and letting her legs fall over his shoulders. He blew cold air between her (as much as she didn't want to admit it) dripping folds, throwing her head back at the feeling. He growled in response, letting his eyes look up and fall upon her plump body, grabbing onto her ass harshly and intending to leave marks. With the ropes hanging from the ceiling, it allowed him to have complete control of Skylar's body... it's as if she was on show for him. He adored the looks of pain and frustration this position forced from her, but he would be sure to make it up to her. Every single day was spent forcing the idea of needing _no one _other than him into her pretty little head.

The next few minutes were spent painstakingly teasing her heat, biting the soft skin around and leaving hickies. Her ass was as red as a cherry at this point, thanks to all of the ruthless slapping that he had made her round asscheeks endure. If it wasn't the time of day where his classmates played video games together in the common room, they would have absolutely drawn attention to themselves. While everyone knew not to fuck with Skylar in this sense, they didn't know the _extreme _level that Bakugou had her wrapped around his finger.

He didn't intend on anyone finding out, either.

At this point, Skylar was dripping with sweat, her legs shaking around Katsuki's shoulders. As much as she didn't want to admit it sometimes, she _needed _the pleasure he gave her. All he did was tease and tease and tease... she needed more.

"Oh, baby... you're dripping. You want to fucking cum, huh?" She nodded vigorously, dropping her pride and letting her desires fall out as whimpers and whines. Katsuki stood slowly, leaving multitudes of bites on his way up. He slowly removed all of his clothing, letting his wide girth slap against his abdomen with a sigh. He came back to his love, picking her back up from her tip-toe position and wrapping her legs around his waist, a few inches higher than she wanted to be. "Then beg for it, _bitch_."

"P-_please_ Katsu," Skylar mewled, her words causing Katsuki to groan, knot his fingers in her hair, and yank her head back so he could litter her neck with love marks. "I fucking need you." Everyone was going to know who she belonged to, and if they still decided to fuck with her after that, well... they'd find out what would happen.

He chuckled against her neck, his teeth sinking in and drawing blood. His tongue came up slowly to lick the liquid; he was able to feel the speed of his darling's heartbeat through the smooth skin.

Without warning, or giving her time to adjust, Katsuki reached down and drove himself into Skylar's small pussy, causing her to gasp in pain and him to groan in pleasure. He was ruthless in his movements, pile driving himself up as he grasped her ass, her legs swinging over his muscular forearms. This position allowed for the best angle, Skylar being able to feel him against her g-spot even through the uncomfort. Her vision went white with pain, her neck falling back.

She soon adjusted, her mewls and groans turning into ones of extreme pleasure. With one hand, Katuski reached up to burn the rope off of the ceiling, allowing Skylar to release her hands from the binds and grab onto his strong shoulders.

Unbinding her was something he didn't do often... sometimes, she'd leave her in handcuffs all night, never letting her leave his embrace. This was so exciting to Skylar that the pleasure almost tripled as he slammed her up and fucked her against the wall.

"Katsu... oh! K-katsu... I'm so close!" He was positive her screams could be heard rooms away, so his hand came up to slap over her mouth. He was panting, exerting himself as he pounded his darling harder than nearly ever. Jealously wasn't a new feeling to him, but seeing that fucking IcyHot put her on the floor... he had too much anger pent up. This time, he wanted to fuck it out of her.

"Shut the fuck up, Sky." He groaned, starting to lose his rhythm. "Do you want everyone to hear? I won't be able to fuck you like this anymore. Do you want that?" She shook her head. Katuski moved them to the bed, flipping her on her stomach. Knowing what he liked, Skylar arched her back, her face falling into the pillows as her ass was in the air for his taking. He slammed back in, both of them close to the end. A few pumps in, Skylar could feel her orgasm coming like a train.

"Oh Katsu, I'm gonna-" She was cut off but a gruff refusal from Katsuki. He grabbed onto her hair and yanked, his other hand coming down to fall on her bruised ass.

"With me." He groaned, and she knew she was going to have to wait until he was close. Luckily, he was, and he climbed on top of her back, putting weight on her body as his ear fell to his mouth. This new angle sent Skylar's eyes to the back of her head, the pleasure still there even if his weight restricted her breathing. She winced as her bloodied wrists dragged against the sheets of the bed as he fucked her harder than he ever had. When he spoke, his voice was raspy and lower than she had ever heard it.

"_Now." _

_/_

_/_

(A/N: was this too light? lmao I've never written Yandere but I had a lot of fun with this! let me know ;-;)


	3. All Too Familiar - Todoroki x Reader

**/ request: could I possibly get something with Bakugou/Todoroki/Midoriya (one, two, or all of them! whichever you prefer uwu) defending their girlfriend against her abusive father? I understand if you don't want to write this, but if you do thanks so much **?

**i'm going to roll with shoto for this if that's okay! i feel like i can come up with the best content for it and i want to make a scenario instead of hc. thank you for requesting 3 **

**** post writing i'm seeing that i changed up the request in the slightest- the abusive father is abusive for quirk-related reasons. hope this is okay!**

**warnings: violence, parental violence, swearing /**

"Shoto, I need to talk to you before we go in." [y/n]'s voice trembled, avoiding her boyfriend's eyes as they turned to her. She cleared her throat, trying to keep the facade that what she was about to say wasn't a big deal.

They were standing outside of her house, right on the front steps. As the couple had been together for nearly a year now, [y/n] decided that she was ready for her to meet her parent. It was something she had been avoiding for so long, but knowing that she wanted to spend the rest of her time with Todoroki, it was something she couldn't escape for long.

When she saw him nod out of the corner of her eye, she knew she could go on.

"My dad... is hard. I know you know what that's like, and I don't want you to be... taken back by him." Once again, trying to lighten the conversation, [y/n] wasn't telling the full say her father was hard was an understatement, and he would see this himself. Todoroki and [y/n] may have shared this broad similarity, but the reasons for their father's being difficult were polar opposites.

Todoroki's father viewed his son as a weapon. He never viewed his blood as a normal father would have, even if he was supposed to have the good heart of a hero. Instead, the small boy was brought up the way we are all aware of. It made Todoroki cold, and it made him hurt.

[y/n]'s father, on the other hand, absolutely adored his daughter.

That is, until her quirk came in.

The small girl was quirkless up until the age of thirteen, when out of the blue she developed one of the strongest powers that UA had seen in years. She was able to contort the inside of any living being- animal or human. This meant she was able to very easily kill anything she laid her eyes on, and to add to it, she could burn their corpse to ashes. It was dangerous, and had lead the League of Villains to be very interested in her, in terms of recruitment.

Her father was quirkless. Her mother was a hero, one with a quirk similar to hers, but less powerful. She passed in battle around the same time that [y/n] had developed her quirk, and the two major events were a little too much for her father to handle. He became cold, reclusive, very different than the man she admired for all of those years.

[y/n] grew up wanting to be hero like her mother, but knowing that she didn't have a quirk, she settled to follow in the family path of medicine. She attended summer camps, seminars, anything her father could put her in to put her a step ahead of any other student her age. She was brilliant and absolutely would have excelled in the field.

His last straw was [y/n] giving up all of her work to attend UA High's hero program.

Giving Todoroki a short summary of this, [y/n] could see the anger building in his eyes. She felt terrible for springing this on him last minute, but as it was her first time seeing her father in almost three years, she was panicking in every sense. She had been kicked out right at the age of thirteen, her father promising her he wanted nothing to do with her. She had stayed with her grandmother, a retired hero, up until the point of moving into the dorms.

It was her grandmother who had put this dinner together, and she was also going to be there with them tonight. She had warned [y/n] that her father was... falling off the deep end, to say the least. He had been in and out of therapy for a mental illness that began creeping on him after being alone for so long and seeing all of the trouble his daughter was being thrown into due to being a hero. The amount of times she almost lost her life on live television could not be counted with two hands.

"There's nothing he could do as long as I am around." Those were the only words Todoroki spoke before turning around and laying a curt knock on the door. [y/n] hissed in a breath, realizing that she was very, _very _unprepared for the moment to come.

Her grandmother opened the door, welcoming them inside and affectionately hugging her granddaughter. [y/n] introduced her to Todoroki, who her grandmother recognized as the son of Endeavor. Knowing some of the story from when her daughter-in-law was alive, she did not bring this point up.

They were taken into the kitchen, and [y/n] froze in her spot as she saw her father for the first time in years. Todoroki's hand flew to the small of his girlfriend's back, rubbing small circles as they waited for their presence to be acknowledged.

When he finally did realize, his gaze turned to a cold glare. They saw as his knuckles turned white around the knife handle, pausing from the vegetables he was busy chopping up.

"I didn't know there was going to be extra company."

In all honesty, he did know. He was warned. But seeing this boy in front of him, the one that is always by her side on missions, the one that is _not there to protect her when she is hurt_, made his blood completely boil.

"Well, there is." [y/n] snapped, in disbelief that she hadn't seen her father for so long and _that _is the greeting she gets. "So get over it."

"What did you just-"

"Okay! Okay. Let's set the table, shall we?" Grandmother Okano clapped her hands.

The next hour was spent in complete awkwardness. They set the table, they prepared the dinner, and they sat to eat. When her father went to make dinner conversation, the mood didn't lighten in the slightest.

"So, you're the one that never protects my daughter on missions, is that correct? Son of _Endeavor_?" There was not a beat between this sentence and Todoroki's response.

"By the looks of it, sir, it doesn't seem like you did much to protect your daughter in the slightest."

At this comment, all of the built up anger, all of the sadness, all of the fear, bubbled out of [y/n]'s father with actions, rather than words.

He lifted his arm up, his knife held up. His movements were too fast for anyone to immediately react.

The knife flew across the table, meaning to hit Todoroki, but flying past to slice [y/n]'s upper arm open. She began spewing blood, crying out and moving her hand up to cover it. Her grandmother used her quirk to fly the knife across the room, standing up and glaring down at her son.

Todoroki, on the other hand, took a much more hands-on approach.

He lifted his hand up, sending a wave of ice to completely cover the man head to toe. Not caring how he got out, he grabbed [y/n] by the waist and dragged her out of the house, the fire side of his body lit in flames.

Recovery Girl was able to fix up [y/n]'s arm, saving the duo a trip to the hospital. The cut was pretty deep and she was going to be wrapped up for a long while.

After all was said and done, the two sat outside on a park bench in silence. After what seemed like hours, [y/n] broke the silence.

"He was very ill. My life here has been harder on him than I was expecting... I... let him down." She shrugged, looking down at her hands, fiddling with her fingers to distract from the pain her arm was causing her.

"Don't make excuses for him." Shoto growled. He was taking this harder than you were, it seemed, and it made you feel _terrible_. "He was- is- a terrible person and a terrible father. You didn't need him then and you don't need him now."

He turned to her, pulling her chin to make her look him in the eyes. "Promise me you won't go back?" His words were soft, and [y/n] could hear the pleading through them.

If he was being honest, [y/n]'s fathers words were really hitting him hard. He was right, it seemed. He hadn't been there to protect [y/n] as much as he could have through all of the struggles that came with being a UA student.

It was that night that Shoto Todoroki vowed to himself to be the protection that neither of them were getting from their fathers.

He was going to love her a little stronger.

He was going to love her a little harder.

That empty look in her eye's when the realization that her father betrayed her _again _was too familiar.

It was all too familiar.


	4. Bachelorette Night in the Dorms

**{ **

**lmao i can't help myself i've been watching this shit for years and i feel the need to do this crossover ;-;**

**for those that don't know how the show works: there is one girl, the current one named Hannah Brown. she meets a group of men (idk the exact number, feels like 15-20) from all over the country. throughout the season she goes on group dates and one-on-one dates and tries to narrow down who she's going to spend her life with. the show usually ends with an engagement, which is happening *tonight* in america. the show is so ridiculous but who can't stop watching it? my dumbass. so enjoy.**

**}**

-having (y/n), an American transfer student, in the dorms now meant that her culture was going to leak all over the UA students

-one of those culture points? The Bachelorette

-when she first brought up the show, most of the students found it to be ridiculously dumb- who has the time to do this process?

-but what did Aizawa find in the common room one Monday night?

_-every _student in the dorm huddled around the TV.

-even Bakugou.

-Aizawa took it upon himself to leave and to leave silently.

-the students shoved snacks upon snacks into their mouths as they anxiously watched

-many snacks were thrown at Mineta for his comments on how the Bachelorette, Hannah, looked in her skin-tight evening gown

-"Dating so many men at once seems incredibly irresponsible and should rid any one of them of whatever dignity they have!" Iida announced, waving his arms to defend his point

-The girls shushed him without tearing eyes away from the screen, earning an eye roll from Bakugou, who was only there to get an insight into his new classmate's culture

-americans were entertaining

-midoriya spent the time studying the show, wondering how something so _dumb _was so popular in the west

-todoroki was completely silent and stone-faced, watching his classmates with curiosity and slight shame

-it was odd to see the girls interested in something so ridiculous, a lot of the boys were thinking

-they hadn't seen them so tied up in something, grabbing each others hands and all since the last time they smuggled a copy of Fifty Shades of Grey into the dorms

-but when Hannah gave out her roses, who made the biggest scene, throwing popcorn at the tv and screeching like a banshee?

-eijirou kirishima


	5. Broken Bones & Stepping Stones - Baku

**{**

**Request: "i have a little request... i can't stop thinking about like. some situation where bakugo washes his s/o's hair? like maybe he's just trying to be romantic, or like their arm is hurt and they need help or somethin... it's just really sweet you know ssksksksksk thanks 4 ur time uwu"**

**LOVE this! If you're into fluffy fics like this, I wrote one called Endlessly with Bakugou that you can read **

**thank u for the support 3**

**}**

The UA dorm common room was much busier than usual for a Friday evening. Usually, the students would be out and about with their own plans; a lot of the guys were big on visiting the arcade in town, while the girls liked to hide away in someone's dorm with snacks and movies. They all saw so much of each other during the week, so it was becoming a rare occasion to see them all together like this.

The reason was unknown, but secretly, a lot of the students weren't complaining. It was bustling with activity- so many different things happening at once. There was a very intense game of Mario Kart occupying the TV (why is Todoroki so good at this?). The girls were baking cookies, and while they cooked, they sat around one of the large round tables in the room. Most of the attention was on [y/n], who had suffered a serious arm injury during training a couple days previous. It was to the hands of Deku, who since has been crying apologies to no end, to which [y/n] promised were taken to heart. She wasn't upset with him at all... this was part of training, to be fair. She would grow from the process.

Bakugou, on the other hand, was_ furious_.

He stood behind her almost at all times, this time rubbing her shoulders as she sat at the table. He shot daggers at the cowering broccoli when he did anything, even just walk into the room. He was always asking her if she needed anything, whether it be medicine, ice, whatever her heart desired. Bakugou being sweet in public was a nice change for the classmates to see and would have been the start of many jokes if they all weren't aware of the state of pain [y/n] was in.

"Do you want me to do yours after this, [y/n]?" Momo asked, carefully braiding Tsuyu's long locks into a single french crown braid. She had gone through all of the girls, giving them different styles to prepare for the face masks they were going to try out later that night. Hair in your face wasn't great for this activity, so Momo had graciously offered to do this. At her question, [y/n]'s cheeks blushed a deep crimson and her hand flew to the back of her neck.

"Oh! Oh, no... that's okay." When her friends shot her questioning looks, she knew she had to continue. "I... haven't been able to wash my hair since the injury. I wouldn't want you to have to touch all of this right now." With a sheepish smirk, she lowered her gaze. She knew it was disgusting, but she was hoping that no one would bring that up and remember her situation.

While her friends didn't, her lovely boyfriend couldn't stop himself.

He lightly flicked her temple. "The fuck? Why didn't you tell me you needed help?" His voice was laced with what Uraraka could only decipher as hurt, and her eyes widened at the sudden change.

[y/n] tried to come up with a reason, not being able to come up with anything that would cover the feelings of embarrassment that had stopped her from actually asking her boyfriend. Not liking her answers, he used her good elbow to make her stand, and he turned to his classmates in the room, which now represented every single one.

"If any of you come into the guy's showers in the next hour, I'll fucking destroy every one of you." He let a small explosion pop from his palm to back his point, his glare sending the fact that he was not messing around. He can always lock the bathroom door, but knowing his dumbass classmates, he wouldn't doubt that one of their quirks could get them past that if they really desired. He almost hoped they would, even, because the punishment would be so much _fun_.

Knowing that Bakugou doesn't mess around when it comes to [y/n] (Mineta still has the scar), everyone either nodded or stared in plain confusion. Flicking everyone off on the way out, he brought his girlfriend to her room to pick up things she needed, such as her shower caddy, a towel, and her robe. After grabbing his own, they made their way to the boy's showers, locking the door behind them. All the while, [y/n]'s face was lowered in shame.

Bakugou noted this when they were undressed and in the shower, and he softly lifted his love's face so she was looking up at him. He knew how she hated to feel dependent, and the tears pooling at the corner of her eyes showed this. His heart shattered at the sight, and he immediately felt like an asshole for making such a scene back there.

"You can't control this, baby." He whispered, wiping away the tears regardless of the water pounding down on them. "Let me take care of you." With a sheepish nod, [y/n] turned around, and Bakugou got to work.

He pooled her shampoo in his hand and rubbed it between his two before beginning to massage her scalp. [y/n] could have moaned at the feeling of his nails scratching against her, but she settled for a soft sigh, tilting her head back. Bakugou was sure to not let it get in her eyes, taking turns rubbing the product in and wiping the line of her forehead of any that had run. He took his time and made sure every inch of her hair was covered.

He did the same for her conditioner after she had explained how she used it- coating the locks from right above her ear to the tips and letting it sit for a minute or two. In this minute, Bakugou had [y/n] in his arms, careful to avoid squishing her and her cast. He was filled with so much love during this time, and he wanted nothing more than for this moment to last forever.

The shower didn't stop when the conditioner was out of [y/n]'s hair as they both wanted to bask in the feeling. This was a new experience in their relationship, even after dating for almost two years. Things like this were hard to get away with when you lived in dorms, and now that they had a solid reason, they were going to take full advantage of it.

When it finally did end, almost an hour later, Bakugou wouldn't allow [y/n] to do _anything_. He dried her off, he wrapped her in her robe, he even carried her to her room and picked out pajamas, helping her into them. He meant it when he said that he was going to take care of her, and he meant it when he promised her nightly that as long as she wanted him, he would be there for the rest of forever.

The rest of the night was spent in bliss. Bakugou combed through her hair as they were back at the round table, no one risking a snarky comment at the show of affection. [y/n]'s hair was thrown into double braids, and when her boyfriend turned from his new spot on the couch to see her, he sucked in a breath at the pure beauty.

Broken arm and after, Bakugou was going to make sure she let him baby him a lot more often.


	6. Ease My Mind - Bakugou x Reader

**{ **

**_bakugou x reader / angst, fluff_**

**this fic has the lyrics of Ben Platt's "Ease My Mind" tied through- those will be italicized **

**}**

_" __most days i wake up with a pit in my chest_

_there are thoughts that i can't put to rest_

_there's a worry i can't place__ "_

Bakugou shot up in bed, his eyes frantically looking around the dark bedoom, seeing nothing but the belongings that were ghosted by moonlighthis chest heaved and his heart pounded against his rib cage, hurting with every breath. the nightmares, it seemed, were never going to end. Bakugou Katsuki was a strong boy by all means, but he always struggled to contain the negative thoughts that lurked behind every cornerhis upbringing as a hero led to so many scars- physically and emotionally even now, as he lived a more peaceful life in the dorms, he was still brought up by these night terrors multiple times a week.

" _most nights, i am restless and quiet won't come_

_so i lay there and wait for the sun_

_there's a trouble that won't show its face__ "_

the _only _thing that ever seemed to work was throwing any dignity he had out of the window and trotting down to (y/n)'s dorm and crawling into bed with her. abnormal for this normally overprotective personality, in moments like these, he took comfort in the fact that she left her room unlocked every night in preparation for this exact reason. these nightmares got worse as they went on, and Bakugou found himself in a rather submissive position he wouldn't be caught dead like this in public, or even around his other classmates, but when he crawled into (y/n)'s dorm, just as the clock hit three am, he found himself taking comfort in _her _presence

" _you came out of nowhere and you cut through all the noise_

_i make sense of the madness when i listen to your voice__ "_

legs intertwined like rope, hands grasping desperately to whatever would holdBakugou Katsuki was utter putty in his love's hands in moments like thisthe relief that she gave him was absolutely, irrevocably undeniable he never found himself needing anything through life- his main goal was to _be _needed when he found himself entangled in sheets and limbs nearly every morning, though, her scent like a drug upon his senses, he began to think that it might not be too bad to need

" _darling only you can ease my mind_

_help me leave these lonely thoughts behind_

_when they pull me under and i can feel my sanity start to unwind..._

_darling only _**_you _**_can ease my mind.__ "_


	7. Endlessly - Bakugou x Reader

{

**Request: I uh I'm a sad person and I just wanted to see if you could write something that's sweet and uplifting, I don't know how to do this and I'm uhm not sure this is how I'm meant to do this but I'd like something like character helping their s/o through a state of severe depression (I just I feel alone and wanted something like this I'm sorry if it's not what you do! I uhm I'm sorry)**

Thank you for the request, love! I love this idea and I'll do my best to do it justice. I'm sending good vibes and love to YOU, sender, I hope all gets better and you see brighter days. Always here if you need a rant ❤️

I based this off of my own experiences with depression, so I understand that it won't represent _all _experiences, as that is near impossible.

Pretend for this fic that the UA dorms have private bathrooms, as it helped my storyline get some extra mush into it :')

}

The few hours felt like years for (Y/N).

She had been in a funk lately, causing her to hide herself away from her classmates and isolate in her dorm room. The students were on a three day break from classes, not including the weekend, and she had been so excited for a full five days to spend with her friends and especially with her boyfriend of seven months, Katsuki Bakugou. Just as soon as it started, though, the wave of depression came over the girl and she found herself spending the first full day in bed. She was able to get away with it, for the most part, as Bakugou had plans with Kirishima and friends in the city. When he came home around five that night, unknowing the situation, all hell broke loose.

He walked into the common room with his friends in tow, satisfied after a full day at the arcade. His eyes wandered through all of his classmates that were in the common room, and when he saw all of his girlfriend's friends but not her, he was confused.

"Where is (Y/N)?" He announced, interrupting many conversations and making many look up from different parts of the room. Everyone was silent for a moment, all looking around and shrugging.

"Uh... she's been in her room for most of the day," Uraraka spoke up gently, twisting her fingers together. "I've sent her a couple texts throughout the day but she just told me she hasn't been feeling the best. We haven't seen her." Her voice was laced with worry, mirroring what Bakugou felt in his head. It wasn't like his (annoyingly) extroverted girlfriend to not hang out with people all day, especially on a day when they were off from classes and training. And if she hadn't been feeling well, why did she push him so much to go to the arcade this morning when they texted?

Grunting a thanks, the blonde made his way up to (Y/N)'s dorm, pulling the key that he had copied out of his pocket got damn it baku thats ua property with the rest and opening up. His heart shattered at the sight in front of him.

Bakugou's looked over to see his love sprawled on her back, her closed eyes puffy, surrounded by balled up tissues as she slept. She was still in the clothes that she was wearing to class the day before, and this is what worried him most. She was almost anal about hygiene, and even if this wasn't a bad situation to most, it was nearly impossible normally to the girl in the bed.

He had came into the room with the intention of yelling at her, asking her why she let him leave the dorm if she was feeling sick. This, to him, was so much worse.

Quietly, he shut the door behind him, thankful that her slightly open window was allowing him enough light to make his way to her bed. Knowing she was a heavy sleeper and not wanting to scare her too much, he leaned on the edge and put a warm hand on her shoulder, softly rubbing circles.

To be honest, he was scared to death.

Just like he was worried about, (Y/N) sprang up with a gasp, almost immediately beginning to shake. This had happened a few times before, when her nightmares got particularly bad, and so he did what he always did in these situations: he protected her from herself. He moved quickly, wrapping her frame in his arms. One beginning to rub circles into her back, the other went up to the back of her head, knotting his fingers in her soft hair and pushing her forehead to the crook of his neck. He began to hush her, and whispering soft encouragement into her ear, and she eventually went still in his arms. She pulled away, and he didn't stop her.

"Why are you still in bed?" He forced his words to be soft, dropping his normal demeanor for the sake of his love. "It's night, princess. You're in the same clothes. What's wrong?"

Her face stayed blank, and she gave a shrug.

"Just... not feeling up for things." (Y/N) croaked, her first words of the day. When heard, Bakugou knew what was happening. An episode like this happened once before, when they weren't dating, and he had to pry the memory from the depths of his brain. He remembers her friends talking about it to him, his crush on her making him worry. He couldn't do much then in fear of trespassing on her privacy, but now, as her boyfriend, he knew that it was up to him to make this better in any way that he could.

"Would you come in the bath with me, love?" His words were a whisper, his chest heavy. Seeing his partner, his other half, so broken, broke him. Bakugou would have walked to the other side of the world if it meant fixing the pain that he saw on her most precious face, the moonlight from the open window casting onto her. With a defeated sigh, she nodded, her face still blank.

Nodding, Bakugou scooped her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, her head falling onto his shoulder. He kept one arm around her waist to hold her and let the other come back up to her head. Still keeping her attached, he walked them into her bathroom, bending down to turn on the warm water and plug the tub. After dropping a few drops of her bubble bath she kept nearby into the water, he lowered her onto her sink to get a better look at her.

Not exactly knowing what he was doing in general, but knowing his girlfriend and her routine better than the back of his hand, he reached behind her for makeup wipes and began gently taking off the mascara that had smeared it's way down her face.

He tried to keep his face pleasant, not wanting her to know how much it hurt to see her look up at him through half closed eyes.

After turning off the water for the now full tub, he grabbed her brush and began to comb through the knots ever so _softly. _Katuski spent a week teaching himself to braid a few months back, telling her it was because it would be so much easier for her to keep her hair out of her face when training (but mostly, he thought she looked _breathtaking_ with it pulled back like that). With this knowledge, he pulled her hair back into one french braid, nodding with contentment when it was done. For good measure, he plucked a few flowers from the bouquet on her counter and laced them into the folds and held up a mirror in front of her so she could look into it and see her hair in the large bathroom mirror.

His heart could have exploded when the corners of her mouth turned up in a smile at the sight.

Bakugou grabbed (Y/N)'s cheeks in his palms and began to plant soft kisses all over her face. He was bad with words, but he hoped that his actions where doing something to make up for it. After his lip attack was over, he motioned for her to hop off the counter and helped her undress. After losing his clothes himself, he helped her into the tub, following in behind her. He sat down and she rested between his legs, her back falling onto his chest.

The next hour was spent just like this, in pure relaxation. Bakugou got his love to speak a bit more, and she told him about the dark cloud that had her hostage for the last day. He listened, rubbing soap into her back, shoulders, chest. Planting kisses anywhere he could reach, massaging, just loving. He spoke of his own experiences with depression, and when he did, she felt so much less alone. After this entire experience, especially, she felt _so _much less alone.

One Hour Later

Bakugou opened up (Y/N)'s door with his hip, holding up two bags of her favorite foods. (Y/N) gasped, her stomach responding equally as excited. The two shared the meals on her bed, and he was thankful that she was getting some food into her system after the day. When finished, they walked out of the dorm hand in hand, making their way outside. On the way, they were sighted by those still in the common room, and she raised her hand and waved.

"Feeling better, (Y/N)?" Midoriya perked up, turning around from his spot on the couch. The girl smiled widely, nodding her head softly.

"Much."

The couple laid on a blanket under the stars for the remaining hours of the night.

"If anything ever happens like this again, even if it's tomorrow, please... tell me." Bakugou looked up at the sky, pressing his girlfriend a little closer into his side. "I can't stomach the idea... of you being there all alone again." He grit his teeth. "I hate myself for it even now." When she tried to speak, he covered his hand over her mouth. She let out a chuckle in disbelief, raising her eyebrows at the blonde.

"We're doing everything you want this break," He continued. He wasn't one for mushy talk, but when she got it from him, she thought on it for weeks. "Every fucking thing. Want to go to the zoo? We're going. Want to go to fucking _America? _We're going." (Y/N) snuggled her head onto her boyfriend's chest, looking up at him as he spoke. He cleared his throat, clearly not used to such soft words.

"I... know I can't cure depression. I know that. But if it means me against that monster in your mind, I swear on every god damn thing I know in this world, I will fight until my last day." He sat up, grabbing onto her face and staring intently into her eyes. "You're not alone, okay? Ever. You're never getting rid of my ass, and neither is that asshole monster, so it better be ready to go against me every time it shows it's ugly ass face."

"I love you, Katsuki." (Y/N) whispered, resting her forehead against his.

"I love you too, princess.

Endlessly."


	8. Hero Prom Night - Kirishima x Reader

**{**

**Request: "Is it alright if I call you princess?" with Kiri! Thanks!**

**this is so fuckin CUTE MAN hell yeah**

**enjoy! love me some kiri **

**}**

One of the oddest things that had ever happened in the UA dorms was the night that Mina had convinced the entire class to throw their own prom.

"Fucking lame." Bakugou snorted at the idea. Others shared his mindset, while surprisingly, even more were for the idea. They had even gotten Midnight on board, her giving permission for the students to turn the first floor of the dorms into the _perfect _prom scene, straight from the movies. The girls slaved over the work for a week- planning, decorating, dress shopping. By the time they were done and Saturday came around, the room was _exquisite. _

The theme they had chosen was Masquerade, so first, the walls/windows were covered by black-out wallpaper, allowing for a more closed-in feeling. Red drapes and gold balloons scattered over the walls; string lights hung from the ceiling to add to the effect. A gorgeous red carpet decorated the floor, and other small decorations were either black or gold glitter. By the time they were done, it felt like they were in a completely different location.

"So, did you ask Kirishima if he would go with you, [y/n]?" Tsuyu asked as she brushed through her long hair. [y/n] nearly gasped, flipping around from her spot at the mirror where she was currently curling her hair. She burned her finger from the movement, and she yipped. All eyes were on her now.

The girls were in Uraraka's room as they prepared for the night to come. While that specific boy had been the center of [y/n]'s thoughts the entire day, she wasn't expecting her friends to be so open about it.

"Oh! Uh... no, no I didn't. Why do you ask? It's no big deal, really! I doubt he'd want to go with me!" [y/n] spit out, nervously putting her injured finger in her mouth. Mina, Asui, Kyoka, Toru, Momo, and Ochaco all shared glances and slight smiles, knowing something she didn't.

Watching all of the boys enter the room when the prom started was very entertaining, to say the least.

The girls all huddled around the punch bowl and watched, giggling as each came into view.

Todoroki strolled in first, one hand in his pocket and one falling to his side. He was in a completely white tux, fitting to his body in a way that made Momo nearly sweat where she stood. He gave them a curt nod and found his way to the seats along the side of the wall, waiting for the others.

Midoriya and Iida came in together, and at the sight, Ochaco squealed and extended her entire arm up in a wave. They were sporting typical black tuxes, and no one expected more. While simple, they looked absolutely dashing. They came to join the group of girls, giving shy hello's, no one used to seeing each other so fancy.

At the sight of the next boys that came in, Mina spit her punch all over the carpet. In marched Aoyama, Ojiro, Koda, Sato, Shoji, Sero, Tokoyami, and Mineta, all wearing matching baby blue tuxes. Jiro let out the loudest cackle, and instead of getting angry, the boys all flashed a signature pose.

"Did you guys _practice that?" _Hagakure screeched, doubled over in laughter.

"Who's not here yet?" Tokoyami asked, and everyone began to look around. Before anyone could say anything, the door flew open with a bang.

In walked Bakugou, with Kirishima and Kaminari on either side of him. Bakugou sported a navy tux, Kaminari a black, and Kirishima a deep crimson. At the sight of the blue boys, Bakugou and Kirishima froze and Kaminari began flinging his arms around.

"What the hell guys, why wasn't I a part of that?"

The night was filled with bliss and laughter. The only problem that happened _so far _was that Bakugou destroyed a couple decorations when he let off a few small explosions.

"Don't fucking grind on me, you idiot!" Kaminari only laughed.

When the music changed to something unfamiliar to the group, everyone paused and looked at each other. Where did this come from?

"Oh, this is my _jam_!" Koda exclaimed. It turns out he had edited Jiro's playlist for the night to include the Cupid Shuffle.

The floor then began to look almost like a Jazzercise class with Koda in the front, leading his classmates through the famous dance song, every single person participating. Surprisingly, even Bakugou took part, yelling at others if they weren't moving with the right foot or moving too slowly. Why was he so good at this?

This was the sight that Aizawa walked in on. He had heard rumors about the prom, but had no idea it was actually being put in place, let alone _tonight, _when he was supposed to be doing a dorm walkthrough. With the visual of his classmates strutting along to an American song, he left before they could try to pull him into the antics.

When a slow song finally came on, much later than Mina would have liked, she immediately yelled for everyone to grab a partner. Not surprisingly, Bakugou took a seat, refusing to slow dance with any _damn extra _in the room. Midoriya stuttered his way through an invitation to Ochaco, who accepted with the same nerves. Todoroki pulled Momo away, and everyone else huddled into one big group slow dance. When Kirishima and [y/n] tried to join, they were completely ignored, much to both of their fears.

"You planned this." [y/n] hissed in Mina's ear, and she only shot a sly smile before turning back to the group.

[y/n] turned to look at Kirishima, who was looking back at her with a deep blush and his hand around the back of his neck. He sheepishly motioned to the dance floor, a silent invitation that she accepted with a nod.

The two stood in front of each other, awkwardly, not knowing exactly how to approach this. Bakugou seemed to sense this.

"Put your hands on her waist, you idiot!" He screamed from the side, causing everyone to turn to the couple. Kirishima shut his eyes in embarrassment, thankful he was turned away from the class. [y/n] could see Bakugou lean back against his chair with his arms crossed, seeming content.

Taking his advice, Kirishima set his hands on her waist as hers landed around his neck. Now that they were so close, he was finally able to get a good look at her.

[y/n]'s [h/c] locks draped her shoulders elegantly, and Kirishima suddenly wondered if her hair was as soft as it looked. She wore a tight red silk dress, one that hugged every curve perfectly, almost making his mouth water. The lipstick she wore matched the dress (and his suit) perfectly.

Kirishima always liked a girl in red.

"You look... so beautiful." He didn't even realize he was speaking until he saw her reaction, and then his eyes widened. The cutest blush adorned her cheeks and she looked down, allowing him to see the length of her eyelashes. Could he crush any harder?

"Thank you, Kiri," she murmured affectionately. In the background, the song shifted, thankfully to another soft tune. "You look pretty handsome yourself."

The world seemed to disappear around them.

"I... think I want to tell you something, [y/n]. I can't think of a better time." Kirishima realized that this was the moment he needed to tell her, away from everyone else. Would there ever be a more perfect moment than right now? Her heart sped up even more, if possible.

"Go ahead, anything you'd like." She egged him on with a soft smile, one that made his stomach flip.

"I've liked you for so long." His voice was but a whisper, not wanting anyone else to hear his confession. "I... try to keep it down, but I don't think I can anymore. I see you in the halls, here in the dorm, especially now... and all I want to do is love on you. I think... I think about kissing you so much, [y/n]."

Kirishima didn't mean to keep talking like that, but he found that once he started, he couldn't stop. He was confused when he looked back at [y/n], as he was giving his confession while looking over her shoulder, and found that she had a single tear rolling down her cheek. He was worried, extremely so, until she moved her hands to either cheek and pushed herself up on her tip toes, softly pressing her lips to his.

To say there were fireworks would be an understatement.

They continued to kiss, the length of time unknown, relishing in each other's presence and realizing that they've both wanted this for _so long. _Things could have started so much earlier, Kirishima was realizing, and he wanted to punch himself for not telling her this earlier.

He couldn't go back in time, but he promised himself that from this point on, not a single second would be wasted.

"Hell YEAH! FINALLY!" Kaminari bellowed, throwing his fist in the air. Kirishima and [y/n] pulled away from each other with a jump, forgetting where they were and who they were with. Little did they know, the _entire _class had been watching their every move.

Just as she planned, Mina ran to a box she hid in the corner. She pulled out two paper crowns, one saying "Prom Queen" and the other "Prom King". They were handmade, so definitely not as sparkly as a real one, but still would leave a very good memory. She crowned Kirishima and [y/n] with a laugh, and the entire room burst into cheers, surrounding the two as if they all had been waiting for this moment for months.

They all had.

For the next couple hours, the remainder of the prom night, love filled the air. Love for new couples, love for old ones, love for each other as classmates. They were all so thankful to just be able to spend the night feeling like normal high school students. The bond this group shared was unmatched.

After all was said and done, the students parted, going back to their dorms to unwind after the tiring experience. Kirishima and [y/n] snuck out into the cool night for a stroll.

Kirishima took off his suit coat and wrapped it around her shoulders after realizing how chilly it actually was.

"Is it alright if I call you princess?" His voice was barely audible. "I just... see you and think of a princess. I think it's fitting." [y/n] couldn't contain the swell in her chest or the smile on her face.

"I'd love to be your princess, Kirishima."


	9. I Can't Stay Away from You - Bakugou x R

**{ Request: 16 + 19 with bakugou, please!**

**16: "Why haven't you kissed me yet?"19: "I can't stay away from you."**

**thank you for the request, lovely! }**

Your relationship with Katsuki Bakugou was... frustrating, to say the least.

It felt like you were constantly moving in circles. One day, you'd spend time with him after class, going on a run or even getting a quick bite together, and you thought you were making progress on the crush you've had since year one. The next day, though, he'd be back to the Bakugou that everyone knew... a complete fucking _asshole. _It was hard to keep the motivation to want to play his games, but during the times he was nicer to you, you felt like you were on top of the world. You couldn't deny the connection, but you also couldn't deny the fact that he was a, well, complete fucking _asshole. _

There was one particular situation that changed everything- the situation that made you ignore Katsuki Bakugou for going on three weeks.

_"Would you get the fuck _off _of me? What the fuck!" Bakugou exclaimed, pushing you off of his arm with too much force, causing you to land on the floor. All of your classmates froze; training had just ended, and you were all making your way back to the dorms. You had skipped up to Katsuki, wrapping your arm through his and asking if he wanted to go to his favorite ramen place in the city. You didn't get through asking him before you found home on the ground. _

_"Bakugou!" Ururaka huffed, the other girls helping you to your feet while scolding the blonde. Your eyes met, and you could have sworn there was a second where his eyes grew softer, faltering behind his hard demeanor. Nonetheless, he huffed and continued walking out the door, leaving your friends to wipe your tears as you stared in disbelief. _

Ignoring someone you were previously close with was heartbreaking. There were so many moments that you wanted him there for and so many nights where you would just look over at him in the common room and _wish. _He never did apologize, which your friends were sure to remind you of, but you couldn't let go. Christmas time was going to be the hardest without him, you knew, because he had agreed to go ice skating with you in the next city over for your birthday this year. You had begged for weeks and when he finally gave in, most likely so you would just shut up about it, you were overjoyed and went as far as to pre-order the tickets. They now sat on your desk in an envelope, untouched.

December 12th, your birthday:

You had accepted all of the sweet wishes from your classmates with joy, spending your Saturday filled with everything that made you happy- your friends, your family, your favorite foods. Knowing how much today was going to hurt, regardless, Ochaco and Tsuyu made sure to stay by your side as much as you'd let them. Evening came around, and after spending the last eight hours in conversation and celebration, you just wanted to go relax. The girls let you after making you promise that you'd be okay and them promising you that they're always just a couple doors away.

You fell into a relaxing evening routine- you showered, threw yourself in a warm robe, and put on a facemask as you watched one of your favorite movies. You were startled by a hard, abrupt knock on your door, making you yelp. Feeling like it was probably Ochaco checking up on you, you didn't bother changing from your robe or taking your mask off before answering.

To your utter embarrassment, Katsuki Bakugou stood at your door, his eyes widening when they met yours, taking in your appearance. He cleared his throat, put together his normal bored appearance, and invited himself into your room, closing the door behind him.

Through both embarrassment and confusion, you didn't know what to do or to say, so you just took as step back, letting the blonde intrude into your room. He cleared his throat after a moment of awkward silence.

"I'm sorry." His eyes never met yours, but his face was as red as you've ever seen it outside of his top angry moments.

"O-oh! It's... it's okay. No need t-" He cut you off with a roll of his eyes and a wave of his hand.

"Shut up with that. I know what I did was shitty, take my damn apology." You couldn't help but give a tiny smile, feeling warmth rush into your chest. This was the first time you'd talked to him in weeks, the first time he's made eye contact with you in weeks. "I'm an asshole. Everyone knows. But... I really fucked up this time."

You cocked your head, now truly confused. "What do you mean by that?"

You knew that Bakugou was uncomfortable talking about how he feels, and so when his cheeks grew impossibly darker and his hand went up to the back of his neck, you almost felt bad.

"You... make me feel... different." He shrugged, avoiding your eyes again. You nearly stopped breathing, frozen, waiting to hear what he was going to say, what you've been _wishing _he would say for two years. "I always wanted to push it away, but ever since I pulled that shit fucking move after class I just feel... empty." He groaned, realizing how dumb he was sounding. When you didn't say anything, he sheepishly looked up at you, and then dragged his eyes away. "I don't expect you to forgive me... (Y/F/N). I just... _fuck, _why is this shit so fucking hard." The way he was acting was very out of character for Katsuki, and you haven't seen him this soft in a long time, not since you comforted him after he was angry with himself for losing to Midoriya, _again_, in a sparring match a couple months back.

"_Fuck, _(Y/N). I just can't fucking stay away from you. Please don't make me." When the words fell from his mouth, you felt a wave of guilt wash over you. You had been apart for so long- was he in as much pain as you were that whole time?

Rushing over to him, you threw yourself in his arms, both of you ignoring the fact that his shirt was now wet from your sheet mask. The hug lasted minutes, both of you basking in the connection that had been ripped to pieces previously. His hands wandered- into your hair, knotting his fingers and burying his nose in it. Down to your back, rubbing circles and silent apologies.

You didn't know it, but you were breaking down every wall Katsuki Bakugou had set for himself.

Tilting your head up from his chest, you whispered your first words of that night.

"Katsu..." His heart could have exploded, something he had never felt before. He let out a grunt, asking her to go on. "Why haven't you kissed me yet?"

That was all he needed to hear.


	10. Long Distance Love - Bakugou x Reader

**{**

**Request: "how about bakugou with a virtual s/o that lives in america please? or even japan but a while away? how would baku deal with the distance? if the s/o is in america, maybe throw in a lil bit of a language barrier? i hope this isnt too specific! thank you and have a good day! ❤**

**adding onto that virtual s/o ask, if you'd like you can throw in some aged up smut! also, hcs please (but a scenario is epic too if hcs arent a good option)! thank you again!"**

**ahhh this is such a cute idea! i have a big heart for this idea as i've lived the ldr life :') thank you for requesting 3**

**warnings: *** bullets mean adult content, will be listed towards the end**

**}**

-leave it to Bakugou to fall in love with someone in America

-it wasn't that bad for those around him, actually, as it meant less time for him to be waving his princess wand of negativity around the group

-he had met Y/N while visiting New York for a conference last fall

-the blonde didn't believe in love at first sighthe _really _didn't want to believe in love at first sight

-this was less easy to believe after he fell in love at first sight

-instead of some of the hobbies he filled up his time with in the past, he dedicated special time to learning the english language, using books borrowed from the library and the internet to help him out

-Y/N was decent at japanese, but watching him struggle? priceless

-besides, do you really think bakugou would fall in love with an american without learning absolutely _everything _about america? he could probably list the thirteen colonies in order at this point

-skype was the major form of communication for the two, and when this wasn't possible, they stuck to an app that allowed for text communication without breaking the international texting bank

-skyping with Y/N became Bakugou's favorite part of the night, easily, and he found himself working harder in his training so that he'd have some information to impress his girlfriend with later in the day

-their relationship wasn't a secret to his classmates, of course

-little did he know, a few at a time could occasionally be found with an ear glued to his dorm door, trying to hear in on the side of Bakugou that they would never see otherwise

-Uraraka found herself personally impressed with the amount of sweet talk she heard in the other room- who knew someone like him could say things that even gave _her _butterflies?

-Bakugou found himself picking up loose pennies whenever he saw them- he'd never admit it to anyone, but he was collecting any money possible and hiding it in his drawer in order to save up for a plane ticket to see her

-the common room definitely saw less of the boy, but the students found that when they did see him, he was visually happier than he had been in a long time

-it was nice to look over at him through the day and watch him with his eyes glued to his phone, typing away, a small grin tugging at his lips

-he was whipped

***there was no hotter sight to Y/N than seeing her boyfriend with his laptop camera level to between his legs to capture his thighs apart and large cock in his hand, stroking away as she stroked herself, her head falling back as her fingers dragged from inside of her to her clit

***video sex became a common practice for the two, headphones allowing them a close microphone to release their common grunts and moans to add to the sensations

***who would have thought that someone could be so fucking _inviting _through a video, all the way across the world?

***this girl drove him fucking crazy

***can you imagine his actions when they get a night alone in person?

***pray for her pussy pls thanks


	11. Needy for Attention - Headcanons

**request: the boys (whichever ones you're comfortable writing) when they're needy/desperate for attention**

Midoriya:

\- Izuku Midoriya is the neediest lil broccoli you'll ever meet

\- If you've been together awhile, it'll be much easier for him to tell you his needs

\- You didn't think you were dating a cat, but when he rubs his soft as shit green hair in the crook of your neck and releases a small whine, you'll think otherwise

\- ALWAYS has hands on you, either wrapped around yours, around your waist with you up against him, or massaging your head as you watch a movie

\- If you haven't been together awhile, he'll get nervous and red, staring from afar and wishing he was comfortable enough to just bury himself against you

\- BIG sucker for back scratches

\- Did I mention he's a cat? Loves to rub his baby cheeks against yours, turning his head to coat you in soft pecks

Bakugou:

\- Doesn't show it much in public, but this boy is a sucker for you

\- The most you'll get from him in public is a constant hand around your shoulder, especially during times where there are lots of other guys

\- You don't mind this too much as you know he'd never do anything unloyal and would absolutely destroy anyone who tempted you to do the same

\- At home, though, pls prepare yourself this boy is mcfuckin NEEDY as shit

\- His main way of telling you he needs attention is deadass just taking it

\- Big on shoving his lips on yours, making you giggle as your teeth clash

\- Your giggles? On his ears? Way to make him feel even needier

\- He wants to hear more

\- Loves pulling you onto his lap and wrapping his arms around your waist, nuzzling his head into the crook of your neck, softly biting

\- Did I mention he loves being small spoon?

\- Don't bring this up to ANYONE, not even Katsuki himself, if you want it to keep happening

\- He'll end all sappy shit no matter how badly he needs it to save his pride

\- In reality he's a big marshmallow and you learn this quickly

Todoroki:

\- As we all know, Todo didn't have attention growing up, so when he found someone that lit that new part of his brain, he also discovered a whole new piece of himself

\- He didn't not care how often he was asking for attention, if he wanted attention, he was going to get it

\- also doesn't care if you're in public or not, he's not used to PDA but learned very quickly that he doesn't like when other guys stare at you so he makes sure everyone knows who you're with

-PDA is always small, soft gestures, frequently giving you butterflies (temple kisses, warm hugs with back rubs, resting his cheek on top of your head)

\- Pls rub his head he loves it

\- You can do pretty much anything to make him melt

\- It's easy to catch him off guard and make him feel loved, but most of the time he's the one that first asks for the attention so these opportunities are rare

\- He loves when you rub soft circles into either palm, and he'll react with temperature play, making you giggle as you feel both sides at once

\- Soft, slow kisses to let you know that he really needs you completely right now

\- Will lay with you for literal hours pls don't doubt him

\- he's such a fuckin soft boy pls give him love


	12. Unleash - Midoriya x Reader SMUT

**(Request: Can I get something where Y/N is tired of broccoli boy being too gentle in bed so she purposefully tries to make him jealous? Bonus points if it's with Kacchan **? ﾟﾒﾖ

**Warnings: smut, swearing, feisty broccoli)**

_"NO fucking way," Bakugou scoffed. "You can go fuck yourself. I'm not doing anything with you." You rolled your eyes, putting your arm out to stop him from leaving the room. He looked up at you in anger._

_"I'm not trying to get you to do anything with me, idiot." You snarled, trying to get your idea through his thick skull. "I know you hate my boyfriend. Why wouldn't you want the opportunity to make him jealous? Isn't this a win-win situation?" You silently pleaded as Bakugou narrowed his eyes._

_"Whatever. Only because I want to see that worthless loser cry."_

It had been three days since you convinced Bakugou to help you with you plan. You absolutely adored your boyfriend, Izuku Midoriya. More than anything in the world.

The only problem? He was absolutely, 100%, undeniably _vanilla._

Not to say that you were exactly experienced sexually, at all, but was it so bad to want that One For All-strength body to pile drive you into your mattress once in awhile?

You didn't think so.

It was a Sunday night, and your classmates had been gathered in the common room off and on, everyone doing their own things. Midoriya was gone for the day visiting with his mom, so this was the perfect opportunity to let you put your plan of making your sweet broccoli jealous into action.

You plopped down next to Bakugou on one of the common area couches right around the time that Izuku had promised you he'd be back in the dorms. Bakugou rolled his eyes, tossing his video game controller at Kirishima and turning towards you.

"When is the loser getting here?" Right on queue, Midoriya walked through the door. Seeing his green hair through the corner of his eye, a smirk grew on Bakugou's face. He reached forward to brush a piece of your hair out of your face and you giggled, realizing that her boyfriend must be in the room now. These movements gained them odd glances from those who noticed, and it was Iida who poked at Izuku and then pointed towards you.

Before you could even look over, Izuku was in Katsuki's face, a new type of anger laced through his expression.

"Get your _hands _off of my girlfriend, Kacchan!" He yelled, making all heads in the room currently turn towards the scene. Bakugou just smirked in response, but before he was able to spit a remark, your boyfriend had his hand wrapped around your wrist and was pulling you up to his room.

He was silent the entire walk, and by his shaking body, you could tell that he was fuming.

"What was that, (Y/N)?" He spoke when you were in his room. His back was turned to you, his hands balled in fists and still shaking. "The _one _person that hates me the most, and you were over there letting him put his hands all over you?"

"I-"

"No. Don't speak." He cornered you against the back of his door, his face dangerously close to yours. You'd never seen the expression he wore before- it was a mix of anger and jealously. "I need to show you that you're _mine." _The words sounded so odd coming out of the mouth of her normally excited boyfriend. "Get on the bed."

"W-what? Izu-"

"Get. On. The. Bed." This was the reaction you wanted, yes, but hearing your boyfriend actually be dominant was... almost scary? He was usually so gentle, so loving, and when his hands came and completely ripped your sleep shirt and shorts into shreds, you knew you might have taken things too far by letting this happen with Bakugou.

"Kacchan thinks he's able to touch you like that... the sight made me sick to my stomach." While hovering over you, his expression turned to one of sadness, and you felt a guilty twinge in your heart. Just as quickly, though, it was back to the dark Izuku, exploring new territory. "I know you'd never do anything with him... but I need to show you why you should never leave, alright? If I hurt you, please tell me, it's the last thing I want to do."

With that, you were flipped over with a gasp, Izuku pulling you to be positioned with your heat over his face. When it came to oral sex, he was usually so gentle, almost afraid, and often only used the tip of his tongue. This time, though, he completely buried his face between your legs, gripping onto your ass and making them move in rhythm to grind on his face. You grabbed onto his headboard with a gasp, never feeling such pleasure in this category before.

You let out desperate moans as Izuku sucked your clit into his mouth, and you threw your head back as he used his teeth to graze over it. You could feel your wetness all over his face, and you wanted to feel bad, but the immense amount of pleasure he was giving you was nearly taking your sight away. You began humping his face and mewling, causing his legs to twitch beneath you and let out a groan. You looked behind you to see his bulge barely being contained by his pants, and you tried to get off of his mouth to take care of it.

"No, (Y/N). This is about you." You were out of breath as he snuck out from under you and left you on your stomach, your knees already weak from the pleasure you were given. The ride to your orgasm almost succeeded, and you mentally cursed yourself for not letting you release while riding his face.

He brought your ass up so it was in the air, and you looked under your arm to see he was already completely naked. He usually warned you before putting himself in, as he was very cautious, but this time he plunged himself to the base without a word.

"OH!" You screamed, grabbing hold of any sheet or pillow you could find and laying your cheek on the bed. You watched as he pulled himself out and put himself back in, building up a steady rhythm that tied a knot in you. He was grunting louder than you'd ever heard him.

Your mewls taking him over, he reached forward and pulled your upper body against his chest, his hand coming to your neck and the other wrapping around your torso. He continued to slam his cock into you, and your eyes rolled back into your head at the new position.

"You make me feel so good baby," He groaned, his mouth falling against your ear. "No one can ever do this to you besides me, okay? You're mine, baby." This position was one of complete ecstasy for you, and you were only able to give a vigorous nod of your head. He pushed you forward slightly, balling the hand from your neck in your hair. You put your hands down on the bed, letting him destroy you from behind while holding you up by your hair and your torso. After a few thrusts like this, sloppy noises filling the air, you were thrown onto your back, Izuku immediately shoving himself back inside of you. He rested his weight on his forearms and buried his face in your neck.

"I'm going to cum, baby, I need to pull ou-" You interrupted him almost desperately.

"Cum in me, Zuku, please, please cum in me!" These words made him fall out of pace with his strokes, releasing grunts.

"B-baby, are you s-sure? Oh, I want to fill that pretty pussy, are you positive? I want you to be okay with it-" Without warning, your orgasm hit you like a train, causing you to wrap your legs around his waist and squeeze around his girth with everything you had. Your sounds made him lose himself, and with your legs keeping him captive, he released his seed into you with one of the sexiest grunts you'd ever heard from him.

You both laid in silence, feeling his cock twitch inside of you. You were both panting like dogs as this sex was a whole different world for you- definitely something that was going to happen again.

"Mine," Izuku whispered, wrapping his arms around your waist and rolling so you were on top of him. You were already thinking about all of the ways you needed to make this situation up to him. "Please be mine forever."


	13. All Five Fingers Shigaraki x Reader

"Take me." She whispered, wrapping her arms tighter around Tomura's neck and pulling him closer to her soft frame. She felt him resist in the slightest, but her determination wouldn't fall. She knew that situations like these call for a little more begging than usual, as he wasn't used to being able to touch someone and have them still be in one piece afterwards. "Make me yours, sir. You said it yourself, didn't you? I'm one of a kind. I want you."

In all honesty, the girl was completely right. Her quirk was rare; she was able to heal any wound in seconds… but this wasn't the interesting aspect, at least to Shigaraki. Quirks like Tomura's wouldn't affect her- he couldn't hurt her unless he did it in a traditional manner. Dabi's flames would lick her pale skin with nothing but a tickle in response. Bakugou's explosions, as they all found out during the camp invasion, would do nothing but leave her covered in ashes, much to the angry blonde's displeasure. How it worked, no one was sure, but it made the woman a target for both the world of heroes and villains. They wanted her, they feared her, they didn't know her. The only thing they knew was that she was __dangerous. __

She was put on the planet to be a healer, and that is all. The League didn't have her fighting, they had her there to pick up their pieces, her existence purely too rare and too precious to risk. While many in the group took interest in the woman, not one caught her eye like Shigaraki Tomura did, and those feelings were, though at first hesitantly, absolutely returned. His quirk, one who's implications rotted his brain from the start, was nothing against this little girl, and the idea was __delicious __to him.

He was never one for physical relationships, obviously, but having this woman underneath him, being able to touch all fingers to skin and scratch, push, pull, was brand new territory. Having this woman writhing to his movements and whimpering his name was new, yes, and it was dangerous.

Shigaraki Tomura, more than ever before, wanted to burn the entire world with her by his side and paint their faces with the ashes.

"I don't need your permission." He hissed, reaching down to wrap all his fingers around her neck. She let out a wheeze in response, her back arching slightly, allowing her hips to just barely graze against his own. At the touch, Tomura wanted to recoil, but a soft look from his lover reminded him that he doesn't have to worry about those kinds of things with her. She was __his. __She was made for him, and he was going to remind her of that every single day.

"You are__mine,__ pet. Don't tell me what I should do."

It was all but seconds before the pair was completely undressed, limbs tangled together as their tongues fought for dominance. Tomura was nearly humping the girl's leg, completely high off of the connection. He didn't know that skin against his could feel so __right, __so __painless. __The woman put up a front, yes, but it was only because she knew of Tomura's addiction for power. Things that weren't easy for him went more smoothly if he knew that he was in complete control.

But still, while he loved a submissive, he loved a good chase more.

She could feel her lips scratch up from the rough surface of the ones against her, but she didn't care. She could almost feel the bruises growing to the surface of her skin from his hand around her neck, and she could very well heal them instantly, but she knew she would instead wear them with pride.

Oh, what this did to Tomura.

"Spread your fucking legs." He grunted into her mouth, using his knee to bump them open. He slithered to the end of the bed, grabbing both of her thighs in each hand and yanking her down with him. He then pressed her legs back so they were resting beside her head, and her mouth fell open with a whimper at what was to come.

Never breaking the eye contact, Tomura stuck his tongue out and rubbed the entire surface up from her vagina to the top of her clit. He continued this motion, reveling in the tease and her responses. He soon grew bored, though, and found himself instead moving to slap his member onto her wet folds. The girl was never expecting Tomura to be so hung, and she was positive she would never get used to the feeling of him stretching her to the brim. It might have been easier if he had allowed some kind of stretching period, but this never happened.

Tomura didn't move softly.

With a animal-like groan, he filled her to the brim, unable to fit the entirety of his length inside. Still, he tried, his movements rough enough to immediately draw tears and cries of pain from the girl.

"Take my cock, [y/n]." He wheezed out, continuing to keep his gaze on her reactions. Nothing was hotter to him, seeing all he had missed out on by not being able to really touch. His thrusts grew impossibly faster, never giving her a chance to breathe. This went on for so long that the girl was worried about the amount of healing she'd need after.

Reveling in the pain play, Tomura would never get sick of seeing the girl overflowing with his dick. "I'll split you in half, baby. Keep saying my fucking name."

She obliged, although it grew harder as her eyes began to roll into the back of her head. Even with a chilly room during a chilly season, Tomura absolutely drilling into the mattress had the woman dripping with sweat, growing closer and closer to her climax with every thrust she took.

Dabi had assumed he would grow less animalistic as time went on, he mentioned when he and the woman talked about the pair's actions, as he got more accustomed to being able to release all constraints. Three years later, though, it seemed like nothing was going to slow the man down. While he didn't have a crazy high sex drive, the times when he did take advantage of the free time had you unable to walk for __at least __a day. This wasn't something you had to deal with before, but you wouldn't exactly trade it for anything, either.

"That's right, honey. Cum on my fucking cock." Needing no other convincing, she threw her head back against the pillows, her throat tearing at the pressure of her scream as she fell over the edge. The new pressure against his cock had him suddenly losing himself, letting out a hiss at the sensation of letting a large load loose inside of her. He didn't last long usually, but he was always sure to have days worth of cum spilling out of her when he was finished.

Finally releasing her ankles, which were surely bruised and sore from the position they were in, Tomura moved down to her folds, spreading them with his fingers and watching as his seed dripped out. He groaned, his eyes half closed, and let his tongue flick out to taste himself.

With that, he fell next to the woman, almost instantly falling asleep.

Outside of the door, Dabi snorted. "Shit, maybe he won't ever calm down."


End file.
